Vampires: The Great War
by Skychild101
Summary: People say that over a hundred years ago, there was a Great War between Lycans, werewolves and Vampires. But they also said that the war will continue to go on until a mortal comes in. Which side will the Mortal take in? full summary inside! Might go under MASSIVE revision
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I shouldn't start this story but I can't help myself! Anyways, here it is. Oh yeah, this is the Vampires: The Great War!**

_**Chapter 1:**_

A soft sound of piano echoed.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

Tears began slowly to roll down on the person's cheek.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me.

The person put his arm on the piano and began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Akira! I'm so so so sorry for your loss!" A figure emerged from the doorway.

"Shane? What's wrong?" Kira said.

He pulled himself together and stared at the girl that was leaning against the door way.

"Nothing…"

"Come on. Tell me, please?" She made a puppy face.

_How could he say no to that?_

"Alright. How would you like to hear story about vampires and werewolves?"

"Okay." Kira sat on the floor, crossed-legged and was staring at Shane's blue eyes.

And so the story began.

**Alright! Chapter 1 is done! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the second chapter of the GREAT WAR! I am sorry for holding it, for so long! It's just that I want to make this story good and sad-dang forget I mentioned the sad part. But the title says it all! **_**The Great War!**_** Like hello! Anyways, here it is!**

**Chapter 2!**

Akira woke up as sunlight poured in, making the room to be bright like fire. She rubbed her face with hand and sighed. She slowly got up and padded towards the bathroom. When she did, she looked at herself in the reflection. Her blond hair (like Meg from the Phantom of the opera) was straight and up to her back, while her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. After doing everything she needed to do, she went downstairs except thundering.

"Do we have an elephant in the house?" A voice asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Shut up, Max!" Akira replied, bristly. Max was her younger brother who was 13 and he can be very annoying too. Akira rushed out the door and ran. She was being late again for school and it was that stupid nightmare's fault! She then remembered that she will have a sub for her History. _Great, I have a sub in History! _She thought as she began to run. As she did, she almost got splashed by a car. _IDIOT!_ Akira muttered angrily in thought. She had forgotten that it had rained last night; it was quite a heavy rain, actually.

"Made it!" Akira had entered the class just as the first bell rang.

"Go grab a seat, please. The lesson is going to start in four minutes." The sub teacher said with a heavy British accent. She had glasses with chocolate brown hair that was tied in a French bun and hazel brown eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Today class, we will be learning about Vampires." She began."Vampires or blooddrinkers as people refer to them are mystical creatures who lived thousand and thousand years of ago." She said as she walked between the rows of desk. She then turned on her heel as she was on the end of the last row."When Vampires had existed, there was this war called The Great War. No one knows how it started or why did it happen. All you can say is that, nobody had _survived_ the Great War-"

"Sorry for interrupting, but-"Akira began.

"Please, questions for last. Miss Song."Now, you all might be wondering how nobody survived. Am I right?" She looked at the class, especially Akira who nodded solemnly."There is a _way_ to _kill_ a vampire and of course for werewolves you just stab them with a sword and they are dead within seconds, so… now for the War. As I was saying before, nobody knows how it started but there are had been different theories about it. One was said from Mr. Ravansky who once had said that there was a treaty for werewolves and vampires. But the treaty was broken, when one of the werewolves went to join the vampires and Mr. Swarnovski said that's how the Great War started." The teacher began to talk on and on about the different theories. For what it seems, the day seemed to be dragging on.

_Somewhere else…. _

A figure was running, through the woods and the pointy branches as it growled and snarled. Voices were off in the distant. _Dang it! Why do I always have to be caught!_ He thought as he heard sudden movements. He has to act quickly or he would be dead for sure. _I need to lose them and fast._ He turned a sharp left corner and continued to dash. As he did, he was slowly approaching to a brown building and a loud piercing sound rang._ I could lose them in there as new figure_.

_School…_

The bell rang, finally, signaling the period. There were noises of students like wasps buzzing around noisily, packing up.

"Remember! I want pg. 5 and 6 of the worksheets and a one page essay about the Vampires and Werewolves and in the essay; I want your theory on how the Great War started." She said.

"Welcome, welcome!" A jolly voice said as he waited for the students to settle down. When they did, he began to talk."Before we began our chemistry test, I would like to introduce Ryan Stone who is our new student." To his left was a medium boy. He had brown hair with blue eyes that flashed dangerously. He was pale and he has a muscular body. When he looked at the class, he saw several of the girls giggling. But what caught his attention, was a blonde girl who was not paying attention and seemed to be doodling on her page. To where he's at, he could hear a girl saying:

"He's cute." She said, giggling to her friends.

"Now, Ryan take a seat next to Akira." The teacher said, disturbing the very awkwardly silence and he made his way. And the teacher began to hand out the test.

"Ryan, since you are new. You have an option: you can either take the test or do it next time."

"Can I see the test?" When he did, he looked at the questions. _This should be easy._

"I will take it."

"Oh?" Mr. Lake said, sounding surprise."Very well, I wish you good luck." Akira turned away as she began to write the test.

_At the end of the test…_

"Mark the score out of 30 and handed it back to the person. After that tell me your score. If you do not wish to tell it, you may tell it at the end of the class."

A figure stood at Ryan's desk.

He looked up and saw Akira, holding the booklet.

"What?" He said, coldly. His voice was velvety, sending shivers up her spine.

"Here's your test, that's all I have to say." Akira said, handing him his test.

He took the test as he went back to work.

_Well, he's rude._ Akira thought. Ryan's eyes flashed towards her.

"Just to let you know, I know what you are thinking." Akira looked at him, shocked until one of her friends shook her.

"Hey, earth to Akira!" A brunette voice said.

"Wha?"

"So… what did the newbie get?" Shay asked in a whisper.

"30 out of 30." _Could he be one of the vampires? _Akira thought.

**3 pages long. Not bad for the second chapter, don't cha think? Okay, I know the chapter was boring but what I can say? It gets even more interesting in the next chapter! Heh, heh. It should be fun. Please review along with the other stories. Oh yeah, the ones I had introduced which was Blackout and something else, I will put those up soon. Yes, it's complete… so all I have to say is toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the other chapter of the Great War! Now, I am trying to go with 20 chapters in total. I mean, come on, it's the **_**Great War**_**! Who wouldn't read with blood, gore and with people tearing apart! Huh? Oh yeah, here's a story! So, yesterday I was at a guest house, and I was playing Call of Duty (but not sure which one was it, but the characters were Captain Price, Soap and Gaz, heh, heh, Gaz…) so he did told me to put my rocket launcher gun at the ground and told me to fire it. So I did, and in the end I died. Yeah… I can be naïve… Here it is!**

**Chapter 2**

Akira went to Chemistry Class and found Ryan, sitting in a far corner.

"Guess what?" Jana asked as Akira sat beside her.

"What?"

"We have a new student!"

"_Again?_"

"Yup! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Perfect. But you know Ryan?" Akira asked in a whisper. Jana nodded.

"I've got a feeling about him, you know."

Jana raised her eyebrow.

"He had read my mind!"

Jana bit her lip. _Great, Akira is going to suspect something about him! Idiot!_

_Hey! I heard that and I resent it!_ A new voice said, entering her mind.

_Ryan!_ Jana hissed in thought._ Why on earth did you read her mind! She's going to think that you're a vampire and she's already got a feeling about you!_

_Well…_

_Next time! Don't do anything stupid, alright?_

_Fine. _Ryan grumbled in thought._ Party Pooper._

_It's for your own good! Wait! Will Shane be here?_

_Uhh… he should be… I think that's him leaning on the wall, like I did. Copycat!_

_Hey! You guys talking about me?_

_Uhh… Shane… hi…_

_So, what's up?_

_Nothing much… not that the fact Ryan had almost gave away his secret!_

_Dude! What's wrong with you?_

_Well… I can't help it! Can't I?_

_Yes, you can!_

_How?_

_By stop being stubborn and actually __listen__ to our instructions! _Shane hissed in thought too.

_Do I have to?_

_Yes! Unless you want to be killed!_

_Alright, alright just don't nag me like you always do. Geez… Just to let you know, I will still be stubborn and you can't change that!_

Shane and Jana sighed in annoyed.

_Boys!_ Jana thought.

"Uhh… Jana… you alright?" Akira asked.

"Wha? Oh, yes!"

"Oh. Well, too me you sort of went… blank… and pale…"

_Oh, nice going! You know, you really should control your power! Stop looking so dead when you're communicating with us!_

_Shaddup! The class is about to begin._

_Really!_

"Welcome! Before we begin, I would like to introduce to you." The teacher looked at him."Please, tell the class your name."

A boy with pale blond hair with blue eyes that looked like a proud wild beast's eyes. His skin looked very pale and had formed a curved smile."Shane." He said, bitterly and went to take the seat next to Ryan.

"Welcome, _newbie_." Ryan snickered.

"You are a newbie too, ya know."

"Boys!" Mr. Valdez said."I see that you two know well each other?"

"Eventually."

"Eventually!" Ryan exclaimed."Who saved your butt all the time!"

Jana whimpered as she banged her head on the table.

"Enough! Please be quiet… Jana, are you alright?"

"Yes." She whimpered.

"Anyways."

_You idiots! _

_Hey!_

_Stop giving us away! Ryan! Why did you tell that question!_

_Yeah, Ryan why?_

_Shane! You're not any better!_

_Wait… how did you manage to control your… thirsting…?_

_Yeah, that's an interesting question. How, Shane? _

_I can!_

_Sure… you know, there are over 1000 kids in this school, you could've killed one by now._

_I'm not that weak!_

_What's the homework for tomorrow?_

_Read his mind, I'm too lazy to say it._

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Akira and Jana made their way until she had broken the silence.

"So… um… what happened back there, Jana? You were acting all weird."

"Oh… that… uhh… it's nothing." Then, they saw a guy with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. As he passed, Jana gave him a dirty look and he smirked. He kept on walking until he saw Shane and Ryan. He "accidentally" pushed Shane.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"

"Whoops, sorry." He smirked.

"Yeah, right! Do that one more time and I swear I will kill you."

"You're not that strong. You're just a weakling."

"Weakling!" Shane charged towards but he had put his hands forward and threw him towards the table. Shane had smashed the table in half. He got up; snarling and he felt his fangs appeared.

"Shane! Please, control yourself!" Ryan said, looking panic as well as Jana.

"I will once he had learned his lesson!" He ran towards him and before Kendall had a chance to react, Shane had picked him up by his waist and threw him so that he was send flying across and smashed his head against the wall. He then ran towards Kendall and grabbed his neck, wrapping it tightly. He put his fangs at his neck.

"Shane, no!" Ryan ran towards and pulled him by his waist and just in time.

"Oh, shit!" Kendall said, and everybody looked horrified at Shane.

"No one messes with me!" With that, he left storming and leaving Ryan and Jana with uneasy glances.

_We are in soo much trouble._

Jana had started to walk, but Akira had grabbed her by the arm and turned. Jana looked at her and saw that she was shaking so badly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jana bit her lip as she looked into the eyes of Akira.

**Well, there's some fighting in here. Its four pages long, YAY! But poor, Akira! What does everybody think of Shane **_**now?**_** Please review.** **Oh yeah, here's a fact about Shane. He is incredibly STRONG and I mean strong! He is sensitive as you saw how. So, did you liked it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: The Great War presents Chapter 4!**

**Ryan & Shane: Also known as Information!**

**Ryan: So, what did you think about the title, Midnight? Can we give out titles?**

**Me: Uhh….. If you can think of titles then sure I guess… besides, you did not say my name right. It's not Midnight anymore.**

**Ryan: Then what is it? Your highness?**

**Me: Nope. From now on, you will call me Authoress.**

**Ryan: Fine….**

**Jana: Here it is!**

**Chapter 4**

_Last chapter_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Jana bit her lip then looked at the eyes of Akira._

"Because we are protecting you.Now, since Shane had almost Kendall, you're even in more danger."

Akira was about to speak but the bell had ringed and the hall was filled with murmurs.

"I'll tell you later." Akira nodded.

_Lunch…_

"So, how do you know that I am the right one?"

"Your blood is sweeter."

"Uhh… Thanks, I think?"

"Let's put it this way. The Great War."

"The theories aren't even right!" Ryan growled.

"Over a thousand years of ago, Vampires and Werewolves had been fighting and were being led by name. There was a saying about a mortal. If a mortal appeared, the War would stop."

"But it didn't," Ryan growled." It only caused more chaos. They were fighting over the mortal; only one thing… which was the blood. Then, one day, all of a sudden, the mortal was dead."

"The War continued to go on because of our jealously."

"There's one more thing. Remember that saying?" Jana nodded.

"What saying?"

"Only one side will remain."

"But… our history teacher said that nobody survived."

"Part of it is true. She is also missing that only three people had survived."

"Wow… that is some tough war. But you make it sound that the mortal is bad." Akira frowned."You two are Vampires, right?" They nodded."What is Shay?"

"A Werewolf." Jana said but Ryan growled in disapproved.

"Why?"

"He doesn't like them. He thinks that they are up to no good."

Akira was about to speak but Jana had cut in.

"Don't try. Just don't try."

**Me: It's all done!**

**Ryan: Two pages… tsk tsk…**

**Me: Who's writing! Me or you? Oh yeah, any of you guys know a name for the evil vampire?**

**Jana: Zane!**

**Me: Okay…**

**Jana: I know how to describe him, move over! (Pushes me of the chair)**

**Me: Hey!**

**Jana: Shush! He had short, flat black hair with spikes and sharp black eyes. He has a very muscular body like Jacob Black and has a black cloak flowing down as he walked. His boots was also black with silver heels that glinted in the sunlight. He wore everything black; black shirt, black pants and a black belt. At his belt, was a sword, hanging. There!**

**Me: Not bad… From now on, you are describing characters… wait! You forgot one more thing…**

**Jana: What?**

**Me: He had an oval-shaped face. (Out of nowhere a figure poofs out. We turned around and saw Zane)**

**Jana: Oh my! He's a hunk!**

**Shane: Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Here's another chapter! Hey, guys what happened to naming it?**

**Ryan: We don't know what to name it…. Hey, why do-**

**Jana: Ssssshhhhhh. Don't spoil it!**

**Ryan: Hey, where is Shane?**

**Me; I don't know…**

**Shay: Here it is!**

**Chapter 5**

The next few days, Shane had returned to school but there were still murmurs about the attack. As he passed each person, they would always give him smirks. When Shane and Ryan had passed the two girls, he heard the blond hair saying:

"He's a freak of nature." Shane clenched his fists as he walked to the blond girl.

"You better watch your words if you value your life!"

The girl smirked."I wouldn't doubt on that."

Shane left; he was now even more irritated and speechless. The day was finished and now it was evening. Akira was walking home from her friend's house. As she was walking down the street, she felt a cold breeze passing by her. She stopped for a moment and listened carefully. There were footsteps, coming closer. She gasped and turned around but nothing was there. Akira took a step then the sound took a step; she got scared and started to run and so did the sound. Just as she was about to cross the street, she felt something as she got thrown back. Akira hit the street with a hard impact that sent her rolling in a somersault. Blood trickled down her lower lip. She dazed for a minute then used the wall of the store to help her get up but the same force came again so she was sent flying.

She got up but there was a figure in front of her.

"Who a-are you?" She had short, purple-white hair and purple eyes. She was barely dressed with a bluish-purple leotard covers her torso and arms, with patches of the fabric removed to expose her cleavage and various parts of her abdomen. Similar leggings cover her legs midway below her thighs, connected to the leotard by garters at golden metal bands at their peak. Her purple high heels cover her feet, and wore black fighting gloves with silver, pointy spikes. At the side of the eye, there was a scar that looked like she had gotten beaten up badly. For the weapon, she was holding a whip like snake sword.

"Don't be scared little one. Besides, that's not important." She said.

The figure vanished, startling Akira as she turned her head back, searching for her. Without a warning, the figure was behind her, she acted quickly, by grabbing Akira's neck.

"This won't hurt a bit." Fangs started to come out; Akira was struggling to get free. Then, she used her hand and punched her in the stomach. The figure fell back in pain but then she only laughed, sending shivers down Akira's back and walked towards her.

"There's a little fighting in you… I like that."

"Then, you're gonna love me!" A voice said, from behind as he punched the figure in the face. The figure fell back, spitting blood out.

"GO! I will take care of this twit."

"TWIT!" The person shrieked.

Akira nodded and ran.

"Nobody gets away from me!" The person snarled, becoming more beastlike. When she got up, he ran behind her like the speed of light and took her arm. He twisted it, around her neck painfully, making a loud, sickening crack; her bone was broken. He tightened the grip as he pulled her towards him.

"Listen and listen good." She struggled to get free from his grasp." Leave her alone or you'll regret it!" He threw her to the ground then looked at her."You make me sick." He went into the position like a cat, then leaped on the roof of the store, the person growled as she vanished into the shadows. But before she did, she looked at the figure on the rooftop.

"Now, let it be war upon you both!" And vanished. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop until he saw a figure on the ground. Puzzling, he leaped off the roof and walked towards the figure. The figure was-

"Akira?" He ran towards her."Akira! Please don't be dead!" He shook her body then he put his cold hand on her warm neck, the pulse was still there; he let out a sigh of relief. She was still breathing but probably was knocked out.

_Helpless… Where does she live? Wait! I can read her mind, totally forgot!_ And so he did. He picked her up in the bridal style and walked to her home.

_Akira's home…_

The doorbell rang and voices were loud. _Wow… does she have elephants in the house?_

"What happened to her? What did you do to her?" Her mom shrilled.

"Don't be alarmed. I did nothing to her… I swear… but she is alright. She's just sleeping." He handed her to her mom.

"Thanks."

"No problem." _He is a nice guy. Wonder what his name is._"What is your name?" She trailed off as she saw that he was gone. She went back inside the house, putting down Akira on the couch and ran out. _How could he be gone so fast?_ She sighed but stopped suddenly as she heard a voice that sounded like the wind.

It whispered a ghostly sound. _Ryan._ Akira's mom smiled as she went back inside the house.

Up on a rooftop, that was close by to Akira's house was him. He chuckled to himself as he vanished without a trace.

**Me: Well, that was a sweet chapter.**

**Ryan: Sweet? Akira almost got killed!**

**Me: True. But she didn't.**

**A figure came.**

**Ryan: Shane! What's up?**

**Shane: Nothing…**

**Jana: Hey! You didn't describe the figure that attacked Akira!**

**Me: Whatever…. Her name is Ivy, by the way.**

**Jana: Cool. Okay, she had short, purple-white hair and purple eyes. She was barely dressed with a bluish-purple leotard covers her torso and arms, with patches of the fabric removed to expose her cleavage and various parts of her abdomen. Similar leggings cover her legs midway below her thighs, connected to the leotard by garters at golden metal bands at their peak. Her purple high heels cover her feet, and wore black fighting gloves with silver, pointy spikes. At the side of the eye, there was a scar that looked like she had gotten beaten up badly. For the weapon, she was holding a whip like snake sword. Now, put that up!**

**Me: Fine! Oh yeah! The line up there which was, there's a little fighting in you, i like that. Then, you're gonna love me! That's from the Dark Knight! LOVE THAT MOVIE! So, unforunately, i don't own the line...**

**Poof! The figure appeared.**

**Ryan: Nice job, Jana! You made the figure appear!**

**Ivy: Hello boys, ah… Akira…**

**Ryan/growling/ You are not getting near her!**

**Me: Oh boy… fighting in the house! Review! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ryan: You're going to pay!**

**Ivy/smirked/Prove it, bad boy.**

**Me: Guys, enough! Please stop fighting. Ivy, I know that you are out to get Akira, I get that. But please, not inside the house! There's already blood on the carpet! And, if you two don't stop fighting, I'm gonna make you two to stick together!**

**Ivy: Yeah, right. This little weakling can't do anything!**

**Ryan: Oh yeah!**

**Ivy: Yeah!**

**Me: GUYS! … You know what, here. Ryan and Ivy got chained together by their hands. (POOF!)**

**Ryan &Ivy: WHAT! Ewww….. **

**Me: I gave you a chance! Besides, I am the Authoress, I can make things happen AND I created you… and Jana made the description of Ivy…**

**Shay: here it is!**

**Chapter 6**

Akira moaned softly as she blinked her eyes to clear the confusion and got up, but she had a head rush.

"What happened?" She said, softly. She tried to remember from last night and nothing had come except for the sound of footsteps, the figure in front of her and behind her. And then… nothing else. She sighed, padding to the bathroom and got ready for yet another day at school. After doing everything she needs, she rushed out. As she was being closer to the school, a figure appeared in front of her. It was a wolf. No… too big to be a wolf. It had black fur with a silver mark that was shaped like lighting was on the side of it with sharp black eyes. The way it stared at Akira, it looked like it wanted to kill her. But it didn't because something had made to prickle its black ears with alert and dashed away into the nearby woods.

XXXXXXX

"Where were you!"

"I got detained."

"Sure you did." Shane said, making Akira to give him a dirty look.

"I did." She insisted.

"By what?"

"A black werewolf with a silver mark that was shaped like lightning on the side."

Jana gave an uneasy look. _That can't be good._

Akira dazed off until she noticed that Shay wasn't there."Where's Shay?"

"She went hunting."Jana said in a whisper. Then, Jana had sniffed the air.

"Jana… what's w-wrong?" Akira asked, nervously.

"Something's not right here. There's some strange smell…"

"If you're talking about _them_…" Shane growled, looking at the table where Kendall's gang sat.

"No! Not them!" Jana hissed."Like… something… as if more…"

"Jana!" Jana suddenly went blank as she fell out of the chair. She could barely hear the voices of her friends calling her. Jana could hear screaming in a distance as if it was in the far away in the halls. Shane had watched Kendall's group leaving and he started to go after them but Ryan had held him back. He struggled to go free but couldn't. Ava went towards Jana who was still blank.

"They're here." And Ava immediately knew what she was talking about. Akira was no longer safe.

"Guys! We have to get Akira out of here! Ryan! You go with Akira!" They went. Ryan took Akira's cold hand as fear was immobilizing her body. With the speed of light, they vanished without a trace. As they sped through the halls of ruins, Ryan suddenly got hit like an invisible force that had sent him crashing to the wall.

"Ryan!" Akira gasped as she saw a person with its head off, barely hanging on its neck as dry blood pour out and the arms were pulled out of its sockets. When Akira had started to run towards Ryan who was dazing, out of nowhere, a figure appeared. It wore black baggy pants with a silver lace hugging its hip. It wore black half shirt that showed her stomach and it also showed with pierced bellybutton. There were a lot of silver bracelets that dangled. Her black hair was with curls with black make up. She also had tattoos that were going in intricate swirls around her waist and up.

Akira was startled as she took a step back. Before she had the time to act quickly, a searing pain entered Akira's body and it felt as if her body was going to explode. She screamed in agony as she went down, her body shaking furiously. Again the pain appeared; Akira was lying on the floor, breathing heavily and sweating. And then…

Akira gasped in startled fright as she saw the person gone. She looked over at the spot in where Ryan had been but he was gone. _Apparently, he had rammed into the side of whoever that was._ Akira thought as she stood up, her whole body was still shaking furiously. _What was that pain? Can a vampire have the ability to control humans without mercy? If so, that's just gross! Ryan!_

**Me: That was a lot of description… Jana… I honestly love you!**

**Jana with a big smile.**

**Me: It was almost three pages… O! That was so cool! I had pressed control n and it gave me a new word! That's so cool!**

**Shane/sighs/ Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ryan: The last chapter was called ATTACK!**

**Shane: Yeah… we forgot to name it…**

**Me/looking over at Jana's shoulder then/ SHRIEKS!**

**Ryan & Shane came in: What's wrong!**

**Me: T.J will NOT be a bad guy!**

**Jana: Too bad! I am in charge of listing people who's bad, good and whether they are back up or main**

**Me: But-but… aww… **

**Ivy: here it is!**

**Chapter 7**

Akira was looking from left to right and saw that the main door was broken in half. _I guess they went that away._ She ran and followed any evidence (if there was any). Then, she came to a halt as she saw two figures. No… wait… three… One behind- without thinking, Akira gathered speed but she knew it wasn't enough and then…

BAAM!

Something hard had hit the enemy and apparently the one behind Akira was hit at the same time. When that happened, Akira turned around, body slightly bent and gasped as her hair flew into her mouth. _They gotta stop doing that! If they don't, I will die of heart attacks before I reach 60!_ Akira muttered in thought, angrily. Figures were moving towards her. It was Ryan, Shane, Jana and Shay.

"Nice to join us, Shay and on time."

Shay shrugged."I smelled something strange in the air so I knew it was trouble."

"You ok?" Ryan asked.

"How can I be _ok_ if you guys keep on giving me heart attacks with your FIGHTING!" Akira retorted, angrily.

But Shane just shrugged."Sorry. Girls can be just wussy sometimes." He muttered. Unfortunately, Jana, Shay and Akira had heard it and they gave him a dirty look.

"Watch it buddy! Or do you not remember who had beaten you in combat fighting?" Jana said which had left Shane to be speechless.

"Well… since school is no longer safe, we have to find a place safe enough for Akira!" Shay said.

"And the war is not too soon!"

"Wait!" Jana suddenly said."I know a place where we keep Akira safe."

"You do? Where?" Shay asked. Shane and Ryan were confused and then realized.

Ryan snickered."Shane _would_ want to go there."

"Alright then! That place it is!"

"What? But- I hadn't… RYAN!" Shane howled.

"She will welcome you dearly!" Ryan skipped around.

Shane growled as he ran after Ryan who had dodged his attack.

"Ha missed me! You missed me! You missed me!" Ryan sang it, dancing around. Then, when Shane saw that Ryan wasn't looking, he quickly ran and then he rammed into his side and they both fell down.

"Aww! This is just sad!"

As they finally reached the place, Shane stood in middle of the path, looking at the house. The exterior of the mansion is gray limestone and is three stories high. The mass of the building is characterized by alternating bands of rough and smooth finished stone, and is enlivened by porticos, piazzas and bay windows. From the outside of the structure, there are a number of noticeable leaded window panels framed by the massive façade. The doorbell rang and then they waited. As they did, a figure appeared.

**Shane: Of all the- why did we have to go to **_**her**_** house!**

**Jana: Cuz… it's kind of like a safe place for Akira anyways…**

**Shane sighs as he went out of the room: Hey! Who's the girl in black clothes?**

**Me/sulking/Bell…**

**Ryan: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shay: Well, here's the 8 chapter of the Great War!**

**Jana: I say that it's really going well! I think we will be reaching our goal of 20 chapters or more!**

**Ryan: Has anybody seen the Authoress?**

**Jana and Shay shook their heads.**

**Shane: I think she's asleep…**

**Jana; Alrighty then! I'm in charge now! Shane! Plan the next chapter! Ivy…**

**Ryan gets out of the room as he listens on and on about Jana's instructions: Here it is! Oh yeah, it's called Introductions, by the way.**

**Chapter 8**

The door opened as it revealed a figure. She had a strapless dress with drop waist, ruffled peplum detail over straight skirt with back slit, back elastic and zip. She had straight smooth purple hair with sliver streaks. Her dark purple Nailpolish sparkled in the sunlight. She also had a black headband with gold jewels. Right above her right eye, there were two tattoos that looked like raindrops.

"Um… hi… Emmy…" Shane said, nervously. Then…

"Shane!" Emmy squealed as she rushed towards him, giving him a crush-bone hug.

"Emmy… can't… breathe…"

"Oh, sorry…" She let go of him, allowing him to take deep few breathes. "So… what brings you here?"

"Well... you see there was an attack at school. And a mortal name Akira was attacked which means that she was no longer safe in the school. So, um, you don't mind that we are here, right?"

"Of course not!" She dragged everybody in as Akira stared at the house. There was a curved stairs that looked like it was made out of varnished oak. The first three floors had intricately carved moldings through its first three floors and there were at least eight marble fireplaces.

"Are vampires usually rich?" Akira asked.

Emmy laughed. ''Yup! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Emmy! I'm also a vampire who is a protective and won't let any harm on my friends or the mortals. I love to be alone most of the times. It sometimes helps me to erase everything of what had happened. I may seem weak but I am actually extremely strong. My power is to be able to read minds and like _all_ vampires, I can run faster than the speed of light."

"Where's Monica?"

"Hey, guys! Can you keep it down? I can't hear anything from your ruckus!" Yelled a voice.

"That would be Monica."

"Who's Monica?"

"Let's just say, she's mean and has a short temper." Shane whispered.

"I heard that, y'know!" Shane sweat dropped.

They had entered the living room. The living room was a medium-size with a marble fireplace and a shelf above it. The shelf holds many pictures frame and a small, glass statue that was in a shape of a piano. Then, a couch was there, with a girl who was watching T.V. In the middle, was a small coffee table.

Monica looked up and saw a newcomer."Who's she?" She asked in a rude voice.

"Monica, don't be rude. This is only Akira."

She snorted."I don't need a measly mortal who can't do anything."

"_Well."_ Akira said, under her breath.

"Tell something about yourself!" Emmy said, in a bright voice.

"Fine." She growled. Monica got up and Akira saw caught a glimpse of her hair which was long, curly red hair that flowed down and the clothes. At the top of her head, was a bun except there were some curls falling down while the rest was down. She wore a black collar with a rose attached to it. Her black and red shirt was strapless, showing her pierced belly. There were two layers; one was above the main black shirt and the color of it was red along with silver tiny jewels outlining the black. In the middle of her torso, there was a black lace going in a zig-zag pattern. At the bottom of the shirt, there was a lace. Attached to it, was two black strings that was also attached to the skirt. The skirt was in two layers. One of the layers was a translucent and it could see the other layer which had covered the thighs. On her arms were black gloves that were above her elbows **(A/N: Search that up in Google if it's confusing you: gloves that was above her elbows)** and right above the elbows, were black ribbons on both sides. She had two small, silver bracelets at her gloved wrists. Her black boots were up to her knees.

"I'm Monica," She said, curtly." Who is also a vampire and I used to kill for fun. Don't you ever piss me off because that would be the last thing you will ever do. You might get lucky and survive but usually it ends up in a messy situation. I'm an independent and can fight. My power is to hear things from miles away and see."

"There now, was that so hard?"

Monica gave a dirty look before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Where are the others?"

"They died." Monica said, coming back from the kitchen while Shane gave the look. Monica sighed."Some are in the combat room and some… I really couldn't care less." **(A/N: Isn't Monica nice?)**

"Well, come on! You still gotta meet people!" Emmy stopped and turned to others."Wanna tag along with us?"

"Nah."

They went down to the third floor which was mainly a basement. They entered a relatively medium room which was filled with equipments such as swords, kickboxing dummies, punching bags, and balance beams (etc) and saw two figures that were on a mat. There was many, big mirrors that were as one. One of the walls was another figure who was sitting on the rail. One of the figures was laying down on the mat while the other one had pinned the figure down and was struggling to get free which had made the figure on top to laugh. Then, smiling, the person who was on the floor brought its legs that were bend and pushed the person by its stomach, causing the person to fly across and had finally landed by doing a somersault. Acting fast, both of them got up until the girl who was sitting on the rail said:

"Watch the footwork of your opponent!" She said.

The silver-haired smiled, a sly one, as he watched the footwork of his opponent. Then, he zoomed beside him and brought its foot so that he had lashed his foot, "tripping" his opponent. The opponent fell down.

"There you go! Isn't it easier?"

"Done and done!" The silver-haired said.

"Ow!" The black-haired whined."You don't have to do it so rude, y'know! My butt hurts!"

"Awww… do you want me to kiss it?"

The black-haired made a disgusted look."Ewww… no."

"Then, shut it." He then looked at the door entrance and saw two figures.

"Hey, Emmy! Well, well, we got a newcomer! Who's she?"

"I-I-I'm A-A-A-Akira." Akira said, stammering as the silver-haired came towards her. She saw that he was half-naked and very muscular.

"I'm Spike! I am a strong Hybrid, half wolf, half vampire. I can be serious at some point and whenever I get mad, I just go out and kill to feed myself. My powers are controlling fire. And over there is my brother, Skyler."

"Sky." The black-haired said, through gritted teeth, then he faced Akira."Charmed." His ice blue eyes stared into her blue eyes.

"He is a man of little words."

"Am not!" Spike ruffled Skyler's hair, but he had swatted his hand away."Anyways… like he said, before I'm Skyler but call me Sky. I am a very friendly werewolf-"

"Not to mention, a pest." Spike muttered, making Sky to give him a dirty look.

"And I am _not_ a pest. I used to work for the enemy but now I don't, which is good and my power is to control shadows."

"Maria, you're next!"

A medium-size girl came up. She wore black, baggy pants along with a silver chain, hugging her hip. The shirt was a medium purple tank-top with white polka-dots and there was purple lace at the edge of the shirt. Her blond wavy hair, framed by her long dark eyelashes. The hair was cascading to her shoulders with green highlights at the bottom of her hair.

"Maria is the name! I am a werewolf and a sensitive one. I won't hesitate to kill and loves to play music such as the piano mostly. Also, I am very good at hand-to-hand combat."

Sky snickered as he quietly sneaked away and had appeared behind Akira. He put his hand out, reaching for her should. Acting quickly, Akira grabbed his hand and pulled him, making him to do a somersault over her shoulder. He then landed hard on the ground while the others were taken by a startle surprise.

Sky groaned."Dang, she's good."

"How did you-"

"I used to take karate classes when I was kid. So, usually people try to sneak behind me, but I act fast."

"You're good."

**Shay: Surprised?**

**Ryan: Wow, four pages long! Nice job, Jana! (Pause) J-Jana…**

**Jana/laughs insanely/ Ha ha! The power of writing is MINE! **

**Shane/takes a step back, frightened/ I think the writing had made her to go manic**

**Ryan: Really!**

**Shay: Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shay: Guys, honestly, do you know where Midnight is?**

**Ryan/Shane/ and everybody else shakes their heads.**

**Ivy: Looks like Jana is still in charge… in that case… move over! / pushes Jana off the chair/**

**Jana: Hey! I'm in charge!**

**Ryan: NO! The writing had made to you to go insane!**

**Jana: Oh!**

**Akira: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Intruder Attack**

Akira laid there in darkness, staring at the ceiling. It was now nighttime, but she wasn't really tired although she had tried to get some sleep but couldn't. The other people were hanging out in the living room and she in the other hand, decided to turn in early. After she gave up, she opened her wardrobe and it was filled with several dresses, along with combat garb. She eyed a dress that was a purple, sparkly dress which was up to her thighs. The door had swung open.

"Sleeping, eh?"

She wheeled around and saw Ryan."Ever heard of knocking before entering?" She growled in response.

"Sorry, _princess._" He smirked.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just checking if you are alright…"

"I'm fine! You can go out, now!" She pushed him out of the door and closed the door. She quickly slipped out of her pajamas and had put on her dress. She then walked out of the room, and decided to go over to the others. As she walked, something passed by her, like a breeze and a shadow was on the wall then disappeared, making her stop but smiled.

"I know it is you, Ryan." No answer."Ryan?" She turned around and scanned the hall, searching for any signs. She gave up, turning back but had almost run over as a figure was standing in front of her.

"So, I'm Ryan." The figure said.

"W-who-"

"Hush, now… that's not important now, is it." The figure grabbed Akira by her throat, tightly and the hand was ice cold. She then threw Akira against the wall, very hard so that a bit of blood came, pouring from the side of her head as she moaned.

"Woah!" The figure wore a silver miniskirt as it showed her hipbones. She also wore a black cropped top; the sleeves had covered her arms from wrist to shoulder. The necklace slipped low and there was glitter eyeshadow that sparkled in the light. Tiny diamonds glimmered against her black curls. On her cheeks were three pink stars drawn as her legs glimmered like diamonds. An ankle bracelet was visible.

As she came up to Akira, something had rammed hard on the side of it.

"You okay?" A voice said.

Akira blinked a couple of times and saw that it was Shane."Y-yeah… I-I'm fine." She said, shakily."Where's Ryan?"

"That would be him." Ryan got pinned down at the ground, struggling to get free from the enemy's grasp. He then brought his bend legs as he straight them and pushed her off from the stomach, causing the enemy to be flipped, giving the chance for Ryan to get up.

Unfortunately, the enemy had landed on its feet and was snarling. Akira was about to go to Ryan but something had pinned her down so that she was facing the figure. It was a large golden brown wolf, baring its teeth.

"Let. me. go!" She struggled to get free but couldn't."Shane! Help me!" Shane noticed the wolf and was about to go help her but something had hit him and he slammed the wall, hard. There was another large, black wolf that was snarling and looking deadly at Shane.

"See you brought friends." Ryan said curtly.

"I guess you can call that _backup_." She said."Only two immortals and one mortal. Tsk. You have a lame team." She said, as she looked at Ryan who was again pinned to the ground.

"Oh, that's just for starters!" Something had rammed at the black wolf and the golden brown wolf. They yelped as they got smashed into the wall.

"Thanks for finally getting over here!" Ryan growled, seeing two new figures except that they were larger. One of the figures was a brown werewolf while the other was also brown except a much darker color. The four werewolves were circling one another, then raced towards each other, scratching and biting so that some parts of the fur were ripped and bleeding. Akira quickly scrambled up and without a warning; a vampire was behind the brown werewolf. It got hold of its stomach, scratching, making the wolf howling in pain as it revealed itself in a human form.

Then, a leg was brought up, slamming it hard and fast into Akira's midsection. Again, she got picked up and was thrown across the hall. Akira groaned and tried to get up, but was kicked across the hall by Bell's boot. _She doesn't seem so tough._ She thought but was taken by surprise that Akira was getting up, trembling furiously. _Wait… why am I doing this hand-to-hand combat instead of-_

WHAM! Something hard went into her face, causing her to fall down to the ground, spitting out blood from her mouth. She saw Akira, standing and in a fighting stance. _I spoke too soon, dang!_

When Bell got up, Akira quickly ran behind her and grabbed her arm, twisting it around so that it made a loud, sickening crack. She then brought her other free arm and was grasping the throat, tightly. Akira swung her around until she was close enough to the wall, then had slammed Bell's head against the wall.

_So, this girl thinks she's so tough? Her funeral, then. _Quickly, Bell got up and zoomed towards her, but this time, before Akira had time to react, she found herself being lifted off the ground by Bell's grasp at the throat, which was very tightly.

"Listen, here. I will not beaten by some measly mortal! So… I'm going to make you writhe, slowly." She began to tighten the grasp but then, Bell again got hit by the side, causing her to release Akira. When Bell had got hit, she scratched Akira at the side of her arm, so blood began to pour out.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Ryan's eyes went deadly.

"Tough luck, kid." With that, she vanished along with the other enemies. Ryan turned around and saw Sky, yelling in pain while Spike was kneeling beside him. He then turned to Akira whose arm was bleeding and was trying to breathe again.

Ryan sighed. _We gotta get these two to emergency and fast!_

**Jana: So… evil… so, so, so… evil! /rocking back and forth/**

**Ivy: Meh. **

**Sky: Why do I have to be in pain, ow! That actually hurts, y'know!**

**Spike: Oh yeah, I forgot. Everything what we type, comes true. Sorry, bro.**

**Sky/growling/ You better be!**

**Shay: Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Midnight: Hola, Amigos!**

**Ryan/Shane/ looks at me, oddly.**

**Ryan: You okay?**

**Me: Nope! I've just eaten sugar, so now I'm going to go insane soon… where have we left off soon? And who was in charge?**

**Shane: First Jana, was in charge which the writing had made her to go insane then Ivy had taken over… so… things had been pretty insane when you weren't here… speaking of that, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Me: Ah…absent? Not my fault… I have a quiz every single day in math! And my teacher makes lame jokes. Here's two of them: Oh, question 3d is fun because you can see different angles and second joke: If you can't divide it then you're… fractioned… and he taught us how to play a viola! It is a bigger size of a violin!**

**Ryan: Here it is! Whatever it's called… I lost track…**

**Chapter 10: Training**

"Ouch! That hurts!" Akira said, jumping in pain as Emmy pressed her finger on Akira's rib which was bruised.

"Sorry."

"Hey… did you hear anything about Sky?" Akira asked, wincing in pain.

"Well… he's badly hurt… so he's going to be in the hospital in few weeks or so."

"Is it that bad? Like for werewolves to be hurt from Vampires?"

Emmy nodded."It's like… kind of poison for them… if you know what I mean."

A door knocked."You girls almost done yet!" A voice exclaimed.

"Almost! Why?"

"Her training starts soon. Oh, and if you don't mind… can you send Akira to go and find Monica?"

Akira's eyes widened."M-Monica…"

Emmy looked at her."You don't like her? Or… are you just afraid of her?"

"No, no… it's just that… she… well… um… kind of freaks me out. With her outfit and stuff. Sort of like… she wants to kill me…" Akira looked down."Is there any chance that she's emo? Or…"

"She's Goth…"

"Ah…"

"Arms up!" Akira put her arms up, and Emmy started to wrap the bandage aid around her ribs.

"There. You are all fixed up!"

"Thanks… can you tell me where Monica's room is?"

"Sure. Head upstairs then go left and the door is at the last right."

"Thanks." Akira got up and started to head upstairs. When she was there, she knocked."Monica… you there?" No answer…"Monica?" She opened the door and the room was black. The curtains were closed, making the room to be dark. The room was relatively medium-size and from the looks of it, Akira could tell that the walls were black. To her far right, was a bed, covered with black pillows and covers. Music was playing.

Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

"Monica? Hello?" Akira walked in, the floor creaked. When she went in, away from the door, the door suddenly slammed shut. Akira got startled, turning back quickly, her body started to tremble with fear and as she breathed, mist came out from her mouth, knowing the room went cold.

I'm dying again

As she walked in further, soft footsteps were heard. Akira paused for a bit then continued to walk; fear was creeping up on her fast. Then, something grabbed her shoulder and screamed as she turned around. "Calm down! What are you doing in my room?"

Akira breathed and saw Monica in the shadows with arms cross.

"Monica… you scared me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Why are you here?" She said in a cold voice, sending shivers up Akira's spine.

"I was asked to find you-"

"Oh… for the training? I'll come down. Here's an advice… _never_ enter my room again." She said as she picked up Akira by the scruff of her shirt. Frightened, Akira nodded but then she threw her down to the ground.

"Get out of my sight."

Scrambling, she got out and ran downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"There you are, Akira! I was wondering what took you so long!" Maria said, jumping in front of her.

"Heh." Monica appeared.

"Monica! You're here! Why were you late?"

"I got detained." Monica's eyes flashed dangerously at Akira.

"So… why are we all here?" Akira asked looking at the room where she had first met Spike and Sky.

"To train you and as well as us!"

"Wait, what? With what?"

"With us, mortal." Monica replied.

Akira's eyes widened."But-but-I… could get killed… I'm not that strong!"

"Don't worry! We will go easy on you!"

"Yeah… right." Akira muttered in her breath and looked at Monica who smirked.

"But first we will go! First up, Maria and Sky!" Ryan said.

The two went on the middle, facing each other. Maria had punched several times, trying to aim at Sky's face who kept dodging. Then, she used her legs and did the same. This time, Maria walked back and then ran towards him. When she did, she jumped, her body facing the mirror and the legs were bend, doing a 90 degree angle, aiming for his stomach. But, Sky had put both of his hands in front and when Maria came closer to his hands, Sky pushed her feet off, making her to do a backward somersault in the air. She landed on the ground, one leg bend in front of her with her arms straight, touching the ground and the other leg was straight, sideway.

Shane made a half twirl as he raised his leg, aiming for Emmy's neck at her left side. However, Emmy blocked it by using her right arm. Shane then quickly ran behind her and made a punch, close to her face, however, Emmy grabbed his arm, turning it around, lightly. She then went down, pulling him and she stuck her arm out so she has a balance. Then, Emmy lashed her foot out, tripping Shane as he fell down to the ground. A small sly was formed on his mouth as he saw Emmy flipping her hair back, her hands on her hips.

Monica ran forward, bringing her fist back and pushing it forward, aiming for Ryan's ribs. He danced left, keeping his eyes on Monica's form. Monica matched his step for step, bringing her knee up, eyes narrowed. Ryan brought up his own leg, blocking Monicas' own. She bounced back, leaping into the air, and swinging a clawed hand down, ready to claw Ryan's face. He ducked, turning on his right foot, and kicking Monica in the back of hers.

Jana leapt forward and started with a volley of punches, quicker for any normal line of vision to see. Not really paying attention, Spike had almost got hit so he had moved this way and that to avoid getting hit the second time. She brought up an elbow, bringing it down toward her face. Spike reached out and blocked the hit, bouncing back from the force of the blow. He grunted, bringing his foot up, skimming the skin on her nose.

"Not bad! Okay, Sky and Akira can go up!"

"Again? Aww…" Sky pouted as he walked towards her.

"What's wrong Sky? Afraid to get beaten by a _girl?"_ Spike asked.

Sky gave a threatened look at him. Just then, something had hit Akira's face, making her to fall on the ground, sprawling on the ground. Sky took a surprise jump as he saw Akira quickly getting up. She then saw something coming towards her, increasingly fast and she dodged it, moving this way and that. Akira threw herself at the figure, bringing a slim hand back, and ramming it hard into its jaw, surprising it.

"You got some skills, girl… just one more thing." The person ran fast behind her, not letting Akira to have the time to react, the person grabbed her throat lightly and made a flip with her body, so that Akira fell down to the ground.

"Always be on your guard, no matter how fast your opponent is." The person said.

"Hey, Alexis! Nice to join us!" Maria jumped on her, throwing herself to a hug.

Akira opened her eyes and saw a girl with red hair (which was curly at the bottom) and freckles at her cheeks. She wore white short shorts with a half black tank-top. The girl went beside Akira and extended her arm out; Akira took it.

"I'm Alexis who is a lycan. I love reading books and helping others. I can play sad songs that you would make you cry and my power is ice."

"Okay, I think that's enough for training." Shane said.

"Oh! I remembered something!" Maria said."Tomorrow, we are going hunting!"

**Me: Well? **

**Jana/ walks into the room, carrying a paper/ Wow, Shane… you actually planned the story!**

**Shane jumped, grabbing it/ You weren't supposed to read it! Only Midnight!**

**Jana: Don't worry, I didn't read it… where did Shay went? You know… when you were typing out the chapter…**

**Me: Um…**

**Shane: Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Shay: You are actually updating! **

**Me: Yeah… no… not really. I am sorry for not updating for such a long time**

**Ryan/growls: You could've updated yesterday**

**Me: Tough luck, kid**

**Shane: Here it is! Um….. What's it called?**

**Chapter 11: The Hunt**

Figures of shadows were shown visible from the moonlight that was shining brightly. Akira gripped on Emmy's shoulder, tightly with eyes wide.

"Ah! Akira… can you loosen your grip?" Emmy asked, wincing in pain as she felt Akira's fingernail's digging deep in her shoulder.

"S-sorry."

"Aww… is the _princess_ frightened of the dark?" Ryan mocked.

Akira gave him a glare with her bangs falling down, covering one of her eye as the moonlight fell on her face and part of her face was covered by shadows.

"No."

A sly smile crept on his face."Okay, then… I want you to go inside those woods and to find us a prey." Ryan pointed to the dark woods.

"I-in t-there…" She stammered."A-a-lone?"

"She's scared." Sky paused, sniffing in the air.

"I smell something… a human is in the woods, alone…"

Akira gulped.

"We will be back in a second." Ryan said as Jana, Shane and Emmy vanished without a trace, running increasingly fast. Seconds later, they came back, holding something. Akira's eyes tried to make out the shape out until-

"Is that w-what I-I think it i-is?"

"Yup!" Sky replied." The dead of the human body."

"Drink the blood, I dare you." Ryan's eyes flashed.

Akira made a disgusted look."Eww… no… no offense or anything but I'm not a blood sucker."

"Chicken."

"Am not! _And _don't even try to convince me to do it. I'm not that gullible like-"

"Shush." Shane said all of a sudden as his ears pricked.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Akira! Can you just shut up for a minute!" Shane exclaimed angrily which has gotten Akira to take a back step, eyes full of worry.

"S-Shane? Can someone-"

"Wait…" Ryan said, interrupting her. Everything went quiet until-

"Akira, move!" Shane yelled out as he ran towards her, grabbing by the waist, pulling her down so that they both landed on the ground. Shane quickly got up, snarling violently until something had made him to fall hard on the ground, startling Akira.

Shane dazed as he sat straight up."Woah."

"What's the matter? Don't you have any fighting skills?" A voice said, pausing for a bit, making a soft laughter then opened her eyes."Too bad you're not going to survive!" The girl snarled, heavily at the last part as she ran towards Shane. Something in a very quick motion like the speed of light had raced towards her, as it spun around, using its foot and it had hit in the stomach, sending her to fly backwards and she fell with a hard impact, making them to hear with a very loud THUD. She had scraped her knee and arm and flipped her hair back, eyes fixed on the person who was in front of Shane.

He smirked."You so owe me."

"Shut up, Ryan." Shane muttered under his breath.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked.

The girl laughed."Now that's not important, is it?" Ryan cursed under his breath. _I hate when they do that!_

He let out a yell as he charged towards the girl. The girl stood there, arms crossed; Ryan let out a small smirk. But before he could take a punch to the girl, the girl acted quickly, going behind him and took his arm, twisting it so that there was a loud, sickening crack. The girl made a small twirl with his arm and he fell at the ground, grunting in pain.

"Now…" The girl said, still holding his arm, whispering at his ear."I have one simple favor for you."

"I would never do anything for you." Ryan grunted in pain as the girl pulled the arm.

"Suit yourself. But the only way for the mortal girl to stay alive is… to work for us. Join the dark side, Ryan. You know, you had worked for us once."

"No!"

"Okay, then. I guess you wouldn't mind if I killed the mortal girl!" Her eyes flashed dangerously."Slowly and painfully."

Raging, Ryan wrapped his legs around the girl's waist and he threw her so that he flipped, landing on his feet. When the girl was on the ground, she tried to get up but couldn't because Ryan made her to fall down, grabbing her arm.

"I _do _mind! And you leave her alone!" Ryan hissed, viciously.

"Then work for us, and her life will get spared. And she won't be attacked."

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Ryan made the girl hiss in pain as he twisted in it.

"I will send my word. Tick tock, Ryan. Time's running out. The more you wait, the danger the girl will be in and as we both know the Great War will soon be upon us!" The girl vanished.

**Me: Blink, blink… well then…**

**Shane mutters angrily.**

**I look at him/ Um… Shane? **

**Shane: I could've handled her!**

**Me: I know. But if you did, then everything would be messed up.**

**Ryan: Heh, heh. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hey, people!**

**Shane: You're actually updating!**

**Me: I have to, I hadn't updated since… um… anyways, Jana takes over, my hands are sore.**

**Shane and Ryan look at each other uneasily: Um… I'm not sure if that's a good idea…**

**Sky: I wanna take over!**

**Jana's face fell**

**Me: Fine.**

**Chapter 12: Captured**

"Ow! That hurt, Akira!" Shane complained.

They were in the hospital Wing again. Shane keeps on complaining on how hard Akira keeps on pressing.

"Shane! Deal with it!" She hissed.

"Ooo! Don't go to the bad side of Akira." Spike said.

Akira shot him a dirty look."OUT!" She pushed Spike out and closed the door.

"Jerk." Spike muttered.

"I heard that!"

XXXXXXX

The room was dark and there stood a figure, thinking.

"_The only way for the mortal girl to stay alive is… to work for us."_

_Is that the only way to keep her alive?_ He thought,

"_Tick tock, Ryan. Time's running out. The more you wait, the more danger the girl will be in…"_

_That's right. If I wait long enough, Akira will be in danger… her life… but not only her… her family… her other mortal friends… everyone she knew will be dead if I don't make a choice._

XXXXXX

Akira had put the things away. Shane wanted to rub his arm but she kept on whacking his hand away and if he does that one more time, she will tie his hands. Akira turned to face the door. She gasped in fright.

"Ryan… you gave me a heart attack."

"Scardey-cat." Shane mumbled. Akira gave him a dirty look.

"Don't you even _dare_ to touch the arm!" Akira said, seeing Shane trying to rub it. Ryan was about to go to the cabinet when Akira stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

He turned his head to face her and stared into her blue eyes. All of a sudden, Akira eyes turned to black as it slowly went dull as if her life had been taken out of her. A minute later, he pulled his gaze away as she blinked and her eyes were now normal.

"It's nothing… I'm fine." He pulled his arm away. Everything was silent.

XXXXXXXX

A scream came. It sounded like it was in pain. A figure was running, panicky. It turned this way and that until it saw many figures and one was holding something.

"Let me go!" It shouted.

Ryan saw his team being trapped and pinned by the other enemies.

"Akira!"

"Ryan-"

"Let her go!"

"I've told you before. The only way for her to be alive is to join us."

"What?" His teammates exclaimed but he ignored it.

"You still haven't told them? I will give you one more day to decide. Tick tock, Ryan! You don't have any time left." With that, they began to vanish.

"No! Akira!" Just as he was about to grab her, they disappeared, leaving him to fall on the ground and he slammed his fist at the ground. He got up and saw the look on his teammates.

**Sky: That's just… you know, when you take a look at this… I kinda feel sorry for the mortal girl.**

**Akira: I have name you know! Shane! You're such a wussy!**

**Shane: Am not! OWWWOOOO! You IDIOTS! Don't you know my arm still hurts!**

**Ryan snickers. **

**Shay: Review! There you are, Ryan! How dare you not tell us that you're going to join them!**

**Ryan: Oh damn, time for me to go!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: We're back!**

**Shane unenthusiastically: Yay **

**I shot him a dirty look: Jerk. I wish I had never even created you…**

**Ryan: Here's the chappie!**

**Chapter 13: Rescued**

"Why didn't you tell us!" Sky shouted at him.

"Because I didn't."

"_Because I didn't._ Ha! Lovely answer, just lovely!"

"Will you just shut up!" Ryan roared in frustration."They chose me because they know if Akira got killed, I could become weak! And plus, her parents will go out to search for her and they will be killed in the process!"

"I will join them." Shane said.

"NO! You'll stay here!"

"But-"

"I said NO!"

"You won't join them." Monica said at last.

Ryan was about to speak until Monica hand interrupted.

"I have a plan."

"What is it?" Shay asked, determined.

"Everything will work, if Ryan doesn't do anything stupid. At night, we will go to rescue Akira… however, Ryan stays behind. And he will accept to join them but… he will only pretend." As Monica talked, pictures in Ryan's mind appeared and he saw the plan.

XXXXXXXXX

Figures were hiding, at a corner and they just saw a guard passed by. When all was clear, one of the figures motioned them.

"She's close by." A voice whispered. Monica nodded.

"But we have to be careful… there are guards almost everywhere."

"How do you-"

"I used to work for them…"

"What!"

"We'll talk about it late." They got out from the corner and walked, silently. As they did, something had covered Sky's mouth and pulled him away.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. There it is!" They walked fast towards until they had bumped into something. Spike looked up and saw a guard, standing while arms crossed.

"Heh… um… hi… there!" Without a warning, Spike had found himself being crashed into the wall."Woah."

Emmy took a fighting stance while the guard threw out several punches in a very quick motion, and Emmy had dodged them by dancing this way and that. When she was about to take a hit, something had hit the guard's head, startling her. The guard fell down, unconscious; Emmy looked at Shane who was holding a pole.

"Shall we get Akira out?" Emmy nodded as he threw the pole away. When they turned to face the jail, they got shocked.

"Damn it!"

XXXXXXX

"Let me go!" A voice shouted. The person tried to get free but couldn't; the grasp was too tight.

"Akira." Another voice said and it turned around.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Zane is the name and first off, I would like to know why he is here? D.J… if you will." A guy smiled as he pushed out another figure. The figure looked like it got beaten up pretty badly. It had bruises everywhere, some cuts and a large gash across its cheek. There were also some lines on the back; it looked like blood but it was dried and the lines looked like whips. That figure looked a lot like-

"Sky!" Akira cried out as she wrenched herself from the grasp. She ran and fell to her knees, grasping his shoulders."Sky! Oh my God! What happened to you? Why are you even here?" Akira's mind buzzed with questions as she hugged him.

"I'm fine and I'll tell you everything later." He whispered at the last part.

Two strong hands grasped Akira's arms, pulling her away from Sky. Zane turned to Sky again.

"I'll give you one last chance. If you don't answer, the mortal girl will be killed!"

"I have a name, you know!" Akira shouted but a dagger had pressed her throat even harder, making her to gasp.

"I would never answer anything for you!" Sky snarled. Zane eyes flashed as he kicked Sky in the stomach, making him to grunt in pain.

"You leave him alone! You sick, old hag!" Akira said, as she got free from the grasp again.

"Silence!" He snarled, heavily, becoming more beastlike."I will not be tolerated by a human!" He zoomed towards her, grabbing her by throat," If you _do_ something like that ever again, I promised you… I will make you die, slowly and painfully so that all your blood will be spilling!" He threw her to the ground as she gasped for breath. As Zane walked towards Sky, all of a sudden, something fast in a quick motion had send Zane flying across the room, crashing into the wall.

Without a warning, bad guys started to fall in pain. Akira scrambled herself up and ran towards Sky. She grabbed him and walked but an enemy was in front of them. However, the enemy got moved out of the way as he got crashed into the wall.

"Akira! You're okay! Sky! Man, what happened to you!" Emmy and Shay ran towards them.

"Yes, I'm fine. And he's obviously not."

"You lend Sky to Shay… we need to get out of here, okay?" She nodded, handing Sky to Shay who winced in pain. Akira climbed on a piggyback ride. Emmy lend out a signal and vanished without a trace. Zane groaned as he got up then snarled as he saw the Mortal girl gone.

"You can be aware of the danger that lies upon you, Mortal! As you are no longer safe!" He growled.

A sound came, a clapping sound and it had got Zane attention.

"Beautiful! What next are you gonna say?" A voice said.

A sly smile crept on Zane's face."Ryan."

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Ryan grumbles: Akira hates me now! Thanks a ton!**

**Me: You're welcome!**

**Sky shouts in complain: Spike! It hurts! **

**Spike: Sorry, bro.**

**Me: Review!**


	14. Joining the Dark Side

**Me: Well, we're almost finished our story. When the story is done, there will be an epilogue.**

**Jana: Will there be a sequel to it?**

**Me: I'm not sure… I was planning but then… yeah, I don't know…**

**Ryan: Of course…**

**I shot him a dirty look: As I was saying… after this story, a new story will be out… I've already started on it so… it should be out soon…**

**Shane: Here it is! YAY!**

**Chapter 14: Joining the Dark Side**

"Hang on, there! Akira, we're almost here." Emmy said as she heard moans from her.

"Stop, Emmy… I feel… sick…" Akira said.

"We're here." Emmy slowed down as the house appeared and Akira got off, feeling very dizzy and sick.

"Woah." She almost fell down but Spike caught her before she had hit the ground.

"Easy does it." After a few minutes, her vision got cleared.

"Hey… where's Ryan?"

"Um…"

"Where is RYAN!" Her voice gotten stronger.

"He… um… stayed behind…" Jana replied, sheepishly.

"He what!"

XXXXXXXX

"Ryan, fancy meeting you here. What are you doing here?" Zane asked

"I came here to join you."

"That would've been my next guess," Zane paused."What about your _other team?"_ He said with hate

"I've ditched them. I want to go back to my old team."

"Hmm… here's the deal: if you betray us, the Mortal girl will be killed."

Without a warning, Zane found himself being slammed against the wall with his back. Ryan picked him up by the scruff of Zane's shirt while Ryan's eyes went deadly

"Akira… stays safe! And she won't be any part of this."

"Aww… does wittle Ryan loves Akira?" Ryan slammed him against the wall hard while still holding his shirt.

"Do we agree?"

"Fine."

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

Zane sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance."Frieda!" Out of nowhere, a medium-size girl with curly, black hair appeared.

"Yes?"

"Our new mate wants his girlfriend to be protected."

Ryan again slammed him/" She's _not _my girlfriend!" he growled.

"Whatever. Her name is Akira. She hangs out with his old team and he wants her to be safe. Will you do it? And give the oath?"

Frieda sighed in annoyance."I swear that no harm will be done on her."

"Is that good enough for you?"

Ryan said nothing but nodded.

"Good. Now, kindly release me." Ryan released him as he saw Frieda vanished within the shadows. Somehow he didn't believe Frieda…

**Me: Sorry if it's short. The next two chapters are probably short as well…**

**Ryan: Then, stop writing short chapters.**

**Me/gives a glare then look away/**

**Shane/snickers/ Review!**


	15. Going Back Home

**Me: Hey! Yeah, I'm back with a new chapter… and I feel bad for not updating this story since… forever…**

**Shane: How do you think we feel?**

**Shay: Chappie!**

**Chapter 15: Going back home**

A figure was sitting on the bed, staring an object. As it stared, a single tear was rolling down on the cheek.

"Mom… dad… Max… I've missed you." Akira whispered as she stared at a small picture frame. A knock came on the door; she quickly put the frame back on the nightstand and the door opened.

"I thought you might be hungry." Monica said.

She looked at her."What are you doing here?"

"Do you want to try with that tone with me? Anyways, I've brought a tray of food _if _you are hungry." Monica entered the room, putting the tray on a table. When she was close to Akira, she caught her eyes which were staring at the picture frame.

"You missed your family, haven't you?"

Akira nodded."I wish I can go back to them." She whispered; tears rolled down on her cheeks.

"You can…"

"You just want go get rid of me…"

Monica hesitated."That… is partially true but if you missed them, then go. By going to them, it lets them know that you're alright and safe." She paused. _I can't believe I'm saying this._ "And I'll go with you , so you can be safe with me."

Akira looked up."Really?"

"Yes. Go get ready kid. I'll tell the others/"

XXXXXXXXx

"We're almost here."

"You've missed it."

"Sorry." Monica went back and the car was parked in front of a house."Nice house." She said after getting out of the car

"Thanks." She sprinted towards the house, excitedly. _Mom, dad, Max… I'm coming home!_ She thought

"What are you doing?" Monica asked after catching up to her and seeing her searching her pockets.

"Trying to find my keys. Got it!" The door opened."Mom! Dad! Max! I'm home!" No answer. Puzzled, Akira walked in further."Mom? Dad? Max? I'm ho-"She stopped walking as she entered the living room and screamed…

**Ryan: Don't you think it's a bit obvious of why Akira is screaming?**

**Me; Ryan!**

**Shane: And what do you know? Monica actually holds a soft spot/ he cries in pain.**

**Monica: Watch it kid, or I will have your head for dinner…**

**Shane/sulks back in shadows/**

**Jana: Review!**


	16. Missing

**OMG! I'm sooo happy! Thank you very much ****Psychological** **witch for reviewing my vampire story! Now, you might be wondering where the other people are. Well, they went out for hunting! So, I present to you:**

**Chapter 16: Missing**

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

Akira screamed until her throat was sore and started to cry, uncontrollably. Monica rushed in, a look of anxious on her face and she found Akira, crying. When she figured why was Akira crying, Monica immediately fell to her knees and started to confront her. Akira's parents and her brother are dead.

Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Monica had managed to get Akira on her feet; it had taken several tries. But at the last step, Akira collapsed to the ground, crying.

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide

They had finally got into the car. While Akira was still sobbing even harder. This time uncontrollably.

Don't cry  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here 

The house door opened as it revealed Emmy with a bright smile but the smile had faded away as if it had never came as she saw Akira crying.

All that's left of yesterday!

Emmy hugged her, tightly as she was saying some words that would confront her. They made their way to the room as more people came in, confronting her.

**Well, told you those two chapters (15 and 16) were short. Now, I think the next chapter is long, to make it up for those two short chapters. Here's a song for today: My Last Breath from Evanescence. Two or three songs actually goes with my vampire story, who knew? One song is My Last Breath and the other one was Hello and the other one is I'm not telling you because you will **_**soon**_** find out. Please review! **


	17. Getting Enemies

**Ryan: And we're back with a new chapter!**

**Me: About time you guys had gotten here!**

**Shane: Well, sorry. As you know, we were out hunting. Be thankful we didn't kill you yet.**

**Me/scowls/ Hey! If you killed me, who will write the story then?**

**Jana puts on a bright smile.**

**Me/looks over to her/ Don't think so, Jana. Shane told me what happened when you had taken over.**

**Jana's smile fades away and walks away as she mumbled bunch of threats and insults.**

**Me: Spike, take over. My hands are sore…**

**Chapter 17: Getting Enemies**

Ryan sighed with boredom as he played with a yo-yo.

"Wow. Out of all the things you could be doing, you just had to play with a yo-yo." A voice said, "Where did you even get it?"

"I stole it from Tyler's room." Ryan replied.

"Of course." Frieda said.

"Frieda! There you are!" An angry voice said; she turned around.

"What do you want, Zane?"

"Where were you? You weren't there, watching over Akira."

This had gotten Ryan's attention.

"I went hunting and no I did not kill her."

"Then who-"

"These three mortal people. One had wavy blonde hair, other brownish and black." Frieda found herself against the wall with Ryan in front, holding the scruff of her shirt."What's your deal?"

"You promised that you wouldn't harm her!"

"I did and she's still alive!"

"Why did you kill her family!"

Frieda shrugged."They were an easy target."

Ryan dropped her, walking away furiously and had bumped into a person.

"Watch it there, boy."

"I'm not in the mood, _Ivy_. You can go burn in hell where you belong, along with your other pathetic people."

Ivy gave a cold look."We're not as pathetic as you think. We have to go soon, to get more enemies."

"Whatever." Ryan walked away by hitting Ivy's shoulder.

"Hey! Ever heard of going _around_ people?" Ryan kept on walking, ignoring her."Oooh! He can be so stubborn!"

XXXXXXXX

It was in the middle of the night and the bright moon was casting its moonlight. There was a person and it looked small. She had red, straight hair which was up to her back. As she was walking, she could've sworn she had heard something. Every few minutes, the small girl stopped walking, holding the books even tighter.

"W-who's there?" Even though her face went pale, you couldn't tell because of the moonlight was casting down on her face. A figure appeared behind her, a few centimeters away.

"Look behind."

She gasped, turning around and saw a tall girl with dark purple hair.

"W-who a-are y-you?"

"That would be mystery. What your name, little one?"

"It's-it's Alex… short for Alexander… My parents said that don't ever talk to strangers."

"That's right. And where are your parents?"

She looked down, eyes were filled with sadness."They're dead…"

"I'm sorry. Now, how about you do me a simple favor." She got closer to her, making her to gasp, a small gasp."Everything would go alright." She said, getting closer to Alex's ear as she hissed; fangs started to come out. Alex dropped her books, turning around and punched her in the eye.

"Ow! That hurt! Come back here, you little wretch!" Alex ran away from her, making the tall girl to snarl.

"Oh, no you don't! You can't run or hide! I will catch you in a heartbeat!" **(A/N: Shane: Damn straight! Me: Shane!) **Seconds later, the tall girl caught up with her, and she grabbed her wrist, turning Alex to face her.

"No please! Let me go! Leave me alone! I don't want to be dead!"

"You won't really be dead, now sleep." **(A/N: Shane was about to say something. Me: Shane! One more author's note and you won't be in the story, anymore!) **The girl's eyes went red as Alex's eyes went dull and sleepy and heavy as her head drooped down due to the fatigue.

"You'll soon be one of us." The fangs got closer to the small's girl neck.

XXXXXXXX

"Mortals. Mortals. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"You know, by saying tha, the mortals won't come out probably because you're scaring them half to death."

"Shut it, Ryan!" Ivy snapped."Why are you so silent… cold, sometimes?"

"Because I am."

"You're a pain in the neck, then."

"I try to be."

"Ha ha! Bingo!"

"What? Hey! You didn't scare all of the mortals! That's a start!"

Ivy gave him a cold look."I get one, you get the other."

"I don't need blood, yet."

Ivy sighed."Just kill the other person so that it won't go around, calling the police."

"_It?_ Since when are mortals _it?_ We're vampires. We can outrun them."

_Ooo! He's a pain!_ Ivy thought as she disappeared through the bushes. Ryan gave a small sly as he too disappeared through the bushes. Ivy scanned the place as she saw two mortals, laughing and talking.

"Watcha doin?" Ryan whispered.

"Ryan, do me a favor and shut up."

"Suit yourself. This is how kill them without being seen." Ryan vanished and all of a sudden, painful screams came; Ivy's eyes widened as she appeared. When she appeared, she saw Ryan holding two motionless mortals.

"Impressive." Ivy said, surprised.

Ryan shrugged.

She paused."They're not dead. Are they?"

"No, Ivy. There not. See." The mortals that were once motionless moved again but there were some unfamiliar characteristics about them; they're pale with one of them having black eyes while the other one had green eyes (it was the same color as before when Ryan hadn't killed them) and their eyes flashed dangerously as their faces had malice written all over.

"Good. Now, let's go find some more enemies…" Ivy said, eyes flashed as she began to walk, into the shadows.

**Spike: Done!**

**Ryan: Hey! I'm not that annoying!**

**Me: Too bad! And Shane! Why must you ruin the chapter!**

**Shane: Because… I felt like it…**

**Me: Ugh!**

**Shay: Please review!**


	18. Not safe anymore

**Me: Hmm… **

**Shay: Hey! Did you know that Prince William and Kate got married?**

**Me: Uhh… yeah. It's everywhere.**

**Shay: The dress is pretty… /zones off/**

**Me/ shakes my head/**

**Chapter 18: Not safe anymore**

It had taken several weeks for Akira to calm down. When she did, she locked herself in her room as (obviously) she made her room to be dark; she hasn't come out since then.

"You guys know where Akira is?" Emmy asked.

"Probably in her room." Spike mumbled.

A figure was sitting on a far end corner. As it sat there, memories came.

"_Akira! Darling! It's almost evening, can you bring Max in? Oh, and be careful when you're walking here."_

"_Why?" Asked a 13 year old Akira who had started to walk forwards but then she had tripped over a rock and fell down to the ground._

"_That's why." Max came beside her, snickering._

"_Klutz."_

"_Shut up, Max! It's not like you had ever tripped before."_

"_I'm not the one who had tripped over a guy's binder, now did I? I think not."_

"_Well… I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so… blame the guy who had put his binder on the floor." Akira mumbled._

Tears began to roll down on her cheeks. _I can't believe they're dead._

"Well, believe it! Because you're about to join them as well!" A voice said, coming out of nowhere; Akira quickly got up. Without a warning, she was at theground being slowly in pain as the figure kept on twisting her arms this way and that until Akira was helpless, unable to move and she could tell that the fangs were coming out.

_Yes, kill me. There's no point for me to stay alive. Ryan won't come back and everything had been taken away from me._ She thought as she closed her eyes. This was her last thought.

"Akira? Hello! Open the door! Will you!" A voice said, practically banging on the door."Akira!"

All of a sudden, the door burst open as it revealed Shay and Jana."Akira!" They saw a person grabbing onto Akira's neck and the fangs were coming closer to it.

"NO!" Jana charged at the person's side then rammed into it, letting the motionless Akira to fall down on the ground, limply. Shay raced towards her but something blocked her way.

"Bell!"

"Shay. How lovely to see you." Bell said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, you can say goodbye!" She rammed into Bell's stomach as they moved away from Akira. Bell grunted in pain as she fell on the floor.

"Kid… you are stronger than you look."

"I get that often." Shay grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm so that it was around her neck."Now… how about you leave her alone… or I swear I'll make you writhe slowly and painfully." Shay looked at her for a minute."You disgust me." She threw her to the ground and watched her disappear.

"Akira! Wake up!" Shay shook her. A moan came from her as Akira snapped her eyes open.

"S-Shay…" was the last thing she said before being unconscious.

XXXXXXXXX

Voices. The eyes fluttered open and there were figures crowding over the person.

"Akira? You're alive!" Maria exclaimed.

"How do you even feel?"

She groaned."My head hurts and I think my ribs hurt again." She said, solemnly as her bangs fell, covering one of her eyes.

"Does this hurt?" Shane poked her ribs and-

"OWOOO!" Akira yelled out, making them to jump back."That… hurt." She hissed.

"She got a broken rib."

"Really!"

"Well… if she keeps on getting attack, we're going to need more backup."

"But right now… it's best for her to rest and to get healed in time."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Things had been pretty good with Akira. However, she sometimes still locks herself in her room. Akira walked down the hall until something had rammed her at her side, making her to crash at a wall.

"Woah… what hit me?" She saw a girl standing (and was dress in black)."You look familiar." Of course! She was the girl who attacked her in school, the one that had controlled her.

"You remembered me… I'm touched." She said, mockingly."Now say, bye-bye." When Akira had gotten up, the girl sped towards her, hitting her multiple times in her sides, back, and then finally finished with a side swipe on the back of her knees, knocking her down.

Akira cried out in pain, taking a few shaky breaths. _Please, anyone. Help me._ Just then, the girl had suddenly tumbled down the hall.

"You okay?" Akira nodded."You really are an easy target… no offense or anything." Maria quickly said after she saw the look on her face.

"How about we kick some butt!" Spike called out as he charged towards the girl, he quickly transformed into a hybrid and jumped above Akira and Maria until he was in front of them. Spike raced towards her but the girl disappeared in time, making him to miss so he had hit the floor instead, stumbling a bit.

"Hey! That was unfair! Come back here, you coward!" Spike snarled.

"Kid, relax. She probably got scared or something. For Akira who's even in more danger, we have to protect her at all cost."

"Agreed. All we need now is back up." Shane said as the whole gang appeared.

"Anyone know any back up?"

"I know where we could get back up." Sky said as the attention turned to him.

"Excellent. Now all we have to do is wait."

"I for one can't wait!" Emmy said as her eyes flashed.

**Me/gasp/ Is the War getting too close? Yup and the next chapter is getting intense! Hey, if you had watched Harry Potter, do you notice that the music is getting intense every time? It's because Voldy is getting stronger and is getting back!**

**Ryan: Yeah, yeah… who? Oh yeah, also… at school, why did the guy with the camera took pictures of you and your friend at school?**

**Me: Um… he started it! This is him (The guy): Looking good! He saw us as we're walking down the hallway and you see me, posing. Yeah…**

**Sky: Please review and also thank you ****LuN3zent for adding the story as your favorite! Midnight had really appreciate it.**


	19. Back up

**Me/grumbles/**

**Ryan: What's up with her?**

**Shane: She keeps on saying how Kate is lucky to be in England… and she says that she really loves England.**

**Me: damn straight! If you live in England, people, I am going to hunt you down!**

**Ryan & Shane: 0.0**

**Me: ****And here is where the intense begin!**

**Chapter 19: Back up!**

"When are they going to be here!" Shane complained.

Shay sighed in annoyance."For the umpteen time… SOON!"

Jana's face went paler than before.

"Jana… you okay? You're paler than before!"

Shane cocks his head."You do realize that she's already pale and even if she's going pale you can't even tell that she's going pale." Akira looked at him, dumbfounded as he sighed."Just forget what I said."

"We're not the only side who are getting back up. The other team is getting it as well."

"Aww, man!"

XXXXXXXXX

"The War is not too soon." Zane said.

"If the War is not too soon, shouldn't we gather all of the people we have?" A voice said, making Zane to sigh in annoyed.

"Ryan! Can't you be more oh I don't know _less annoying!"_

"I can."

"Good."

"But I don't want to."

Zane growled."Of course, you don't. And don't tell me on how to organize this!" He snapped.

… (**A/N: By the way, the three dots which was this … as you can see it means that the scenes are switching simultaneously) **

"With the Dark side having more people, it's going to be a tough War. Probably the toughest we will ever have." Maria said.

…

"Yes, yes, I know. Tell the others, Ryan. We need to be prepared."

…

"We need to be prepared too. The Dark side is very tricky."

"They might be tricky but we're smarter and wiser. Now the question is…"

"Are you ready for this, Akira?"

…

There were figures coming: Ryan, Zane, Ivy, Bell and Zoey were in front while the others are behind them. Half of them are in werewolves, Hybrids and Lycans forms while the other half were vampires.

…

Shane, Monica, Jana, Shay and Akira were in front followed by Emmy, Sky, Spike, Maria and many others. It was the same as the bad side were. With half as Hybrids, Werewolves, and Lycans and the other are vampires. Both sides were getting closer until they were face to face.

"Zane."

"Shane. Ah, the Mortal girl." Akira looked away from him until something caught her eye: Ryan. She gave him a cold look but his expression was sad.

_I'm sorry._

_Why did you join them?_

_You don't understand._

"As we both know, only one side will remain!" As he said that, the sides raced towards each other with intense faces.

"Agreed." Shane said. The Great War had finally begun.

**Me: Omg! As I was typing this, I literally felt goosebumps on my skin and the shiver down on my spine! Isn't it intense?**

**Ryan: Akira! Please! Can I talk to you about it!**

**Akira: No!/ she storms off and I looked at her then Ryan. **

**Ryan: Hmph. She won't talk to me because of you, Midnight!**

**Me: Watch it there, boy! /snarling/**

**Shane: Um… please… review**


	20. The War Begins

**Me: Ryan! Give… my… phone back! *makes an attempt to leap but Ryan pulls back***

**Ryan: Nope! Oo, what's this now? You have a crush on someone from school name- *Before he knew it, he found himself on the floor with me, threatening me***

**Me: Give my phone back or else! *shows my sharp nails, bringing it up to his throat***

**Ryan: You forget, I'm a vampire**

**Me: You forget that I'm an Author; I can take away your immortality!**

**Ryan: damn…**

**Shane: Wow, that was some prance you made Midnight, way to go!**

**Jana: Here it is!**

**Me: But wait! Thank you ****Psychological witch and cattie13 for reviewing! Love ya!**

**Chapter 20: The War Begins**

The sides raced towards each other. Their faces were filled with determination, intense. Roseanne went up to a vampire, twisting its arm and broke it into half as the vampire now laid dead. There were two werewolves and they charged towards each other. They jumped into the air and when they were close, they did a criss-cross so that one of them was above the other. They had managed to land on their four paws, crouching lower, and their tail up and snarled.

Akira ran up to a vampire but before she could take a punch, something had made the vampire to go dead and it stopped Akira.

"Please, listen to me Akira." A familiar cold voice pleaded. She turned around.

"Why should I, Ryan?"

Ryan sighed."This is-"Ryan went behind her and did a twirl. He was behind a vampire then Ryan used his arm and had cut the vampire's neck.

"I didn't actually join them. I had pretended. This was all Monica's plan."

"Whatever."

Ryan went in front of her."If the plan didn't exist, I would've joined them and the reason I did it is to protect you."

"Well, you didn't do a good job then." With that, Akira walked away from him.

"Akira-" Ryan grabbed her wrist, turning her around so they were face to face but Akira didn't look at his eyes instead she was struggling to get free.

"Ryan, let me go!" Without a warning, Ryan put his cold lips on her warm lips. Beside them, were werewolves and lycans fighting. After a few minutes, they pulled apart from each other, unable to speak until-

"Well…uh… that came out of nowhere." Akira stammered, nervously and while blushing.

"Y-yeah…" Ryan stammered back, blushing too. He had almost killed her because he felt the fangs coming out. When he had started to walk, a scream came.

"Who-"Being unalerted, something had made Ryan to fall on the ground with a hard impact.

He groaned."Woah, what hit me?"

"Ugh. These vampires are stronger than I thought."

"Shane!" Ryan exclaimed. Now he knew what had caused him to fall on the ground and it was none other than Shane.

"Heh. Sorry." He got up, extending and his hand; Ryan took it.

"Hold on for a second. " Ryan went around him and cut a vampire's arm that was behind him; Shane turned around.

"You so owe me." He saw another vampire, racing towards him and he took his arm while putting his other free arm on its stomach, causing it to be flipped, hitting the ground hard. Shane took his arm and sliced the neck. Ryan and Shane saw Maria in trouble.

"Looks like she needs help. We'll be back."

"Really?" Akira muttered under her breath. They vanished without a trace (except for Shane who was running because he was obviously a werewolf **A/N: I think he is a werewolf. Shane: I feel loved. You don't even know half of the characters what is what, right? Me: Yup!**

All of a sudden, Maria gasped in fright as she saw two vampires' dead.

"Don't be scared."

"I could've taken those two!"

"Sure you could but you weren't paying attention."

"Well, at least our team is still alive!" Shane said, happily.

Maria looked down."Actually, four people died.

"W-who?"

"Sky, Eloise, Alexis and… Shay." At the last part, Shane quickly transformed into a werewolf and jumped up as he strangled violently a vampire's neck that was running towards them. Then, the neck snapped and the vampire was dead; Maria took a frightened step back. She had never seen Shane like this.

"I want every vampire dead!" Shane snarled, turning back into a werewolf and dashed off.

"Will do!"

"Done and done!" Ryan said after killing yet another vampire and rather a werewolf. When he turned around, he felt something sharp entering his chest. Akira eyes widened and screamed.

"RYAN!"

**Ryan stares at it shock: That was so uncalled for! And why did you show my weakness!**

**Me *shrugs*: It was the only way I could think of where your weakness was! **

**Shane: Uhh… review!**


	21. Goodbye

**Me: And we're back!**

**Jana: I can't believe it's almost finished! Will there be a sequel?**

**Me: I'm not sure… and took me months just to finish this1! *cries***

**Shane: There, there…**

**Spike: I can't believe you Midnight! You just had to kill my own brother!**

**Me: Okay, first off it was very hard to choose who will die between the two of you so I had a little war going inside my mind second, I didn't want to kill the two of you but I knew I had too! You two were my favorite characters… apart from Shane who was being a complete idiot…**

**Shane: I heard that!**

**Me *rolls my eyes* and I'm not even sure if I could write this chapter, great I'm crying! Because of it, Jana take over! *cries my heart out***

**Jana: Cool! Here it is! **

**Chapter 21: Goodbye**

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Akira's eyes started to be full of unshed tears as she screamed his name out. Shane wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to stop her from running over there.

Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

Akira struggled to get free but couldn't because the grasp from Shane was just too tight to be loose.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years

Memories began to come into her mind-memories of when she first met Ryan.

But you still have all of me  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

One memory was when Ryan had stared into her eyes, until it became black. Others were when he was being annoying to her.

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

_He's not dead! He's not! _Akira began to scream again until her throat was sore.

There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years

Akira kept on struggling to get free but couldn't.

But you still have all of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

Akira had finally got out from the grasp, and she ran towards him. _He's not dead! He's not dead! Ryan!_ She skidded on the ground, scraping her knees but didn't care. She saw Ryan in pain, bleeding and taking very deep painful breaths.

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

Akira had put him on her lap, crying all over. _You're not dead!_ Suddenly she felt something cold, touching her hand. Ryan was awake but only just. He smiled weakly.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me.

She felt Ryan's hand slipping away and he laid there, motionless while eyes closed. No movement was made by him. None. She was completely shocked, he was leaving her… A cruel laugh appeared as Akira looked up and saw Zane laughing. He turned away, walking. When he did, Akira saw a sword that was covered in blood, lying there beside Ryan. Anger was rising high as she scrambled up, taking the sword while her face was full of fierce and hatred and started to walk towards Zane. When she caught up to him, Akira stabbed him through his chest, from behind. Zane stood there shocked and he turned around seeing Akira (who was badly wounded) with a fierce face until Zane had finally collapsed to the ground, dead; blood pouring out. Ivy saw that with disbelief and ran away along with the others. Out of the entire group, only 5 people had survived from Akira's group and only 6 people had survived from Ivy's.

Both leaders from both sides were dead and Akira collapsed to her knees, hands on the ground. Emmy raced towards her, kneeling beside her with a sorrow expression. Akira saw her that she was badly wounded too. On her arm, was huge rip that dry blood was still visibly while her face was scratched and bloodied. Akira could tell that her hand was broken because the bones were sticking out. Akira then stared at ground as the others came, standing behind her.

"I…I… I c-can't b-believe he's… d-dead…"

**Shane comes in: That was… that was just an unbelievable story! Reviewers, give an around applause for Midnight! Great job, Midnight! *no answer* Midnight? *he turns around and saw me and Jana crying our heads off as we hugged each other, crying.**

**Shane: Uh…. we are experiencing some crying difficulties… uh…**

**Ivy: Please stay seated because there will be an epilogue.**

**Spike: Review! **


	22. Hearing Voices and Seeing Figures

**Shane: So, Midnight… have you cooled down?**

**Me *still sees me crying hugging the crying Jana***

**Shane: Okay, nope.**

**Emmy: Well, here's the last and final chapter of the Great War! Hope you guys all enjoyed it! ****xXallegedangelXx, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND FOR ADDING IT TO YOUR FAVORITE STORY! SILVER WILL GLADLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Me: *sniffs* We-we… got a new reviewer? **

**Emmy: Yup!**

**Me: SWEEETTT!**

**Ivy: here's the last chapter known as Epilogue**

**Emmy: Ivy! They are not stupid! They know!**

**Ivy: I never said that they were!**

**Epilogue: Hearing Voices and Seeing Figures **

At school, 12:15 pm, lunch…

It has been since Ryan's death. Akira still has holes in her heart that could never be healed. Everyone she knew that she loved… family, friends even though some were vampires or werewolves had died, especially Ryan. That was the last kiss she will ever have.

"Hey, Akira! Are you free this Saturday?" One of her survival friends, Katie asked.

"Sorry?"

Katie sighed."Are you free this Saturday?" She repeated the question.

How should she reply? Yes? No? Maybe? She can't because she needs to help out some things with her parents?

"Sorry, but I'm not." Akira replied.

"Oh." Akira's mortal friends didn't know anything about the death of her parents and her brother and she tends to keep it that way. The bell rang; alerting people that lunch was over. Since the War was finished, everything was normal. No more vampires attack.

Akira got up, walking behind until an eerie voice echoed, calling her name.

"Akira…" A soft ghost-like eerie voice whispered kind of like the wind.

She stopped. Her heart beating faster… That voice… It's familiar… Could it… be? No, it couldn't… Akira started to walk again.

"Akira!" The same voice echoed but this time it got a bit stronger.

Akira stopped then took a step.

"AKIRA!" The voice gotten stronger, scaring her which had made her to turn around and saw something. A familiar figure standing there as people kept on walking, passing by it, unaware that it was really there.

"Ryan?" She said but she knew one thing. Things aren't always what they seem.

**Me: So, I finally got my lazy butt to finish this epilogue which I did! *happy dance***

**Ryan: Yeah and it took you at least… 12 MONTHS JUST TO FINISH IT!**

**Shane: Actually, it was more than that.**

**Me *glares at him, causing him to shrink back*: Alright, so, I got a question for you all reviewers!**

**Ryan: Oh no.**

**Me: *glares* anyways, do YOU think this is a good story to get published? Like actually? Yes, yes, I will fix my grammar and all those stuff but tell me please!**

**Ryan: No, I don't think it's good.**

**Me: *cries* RYAN! Please review! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! *screams***

**Everybody: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
